


Maid Cafe AU-Symbrock Edition

by Stellar_Infires



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bottom Eddie Brock, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I couldn't help myself, M/M, Maid Cafe AU, Maid Venom Symbiote, Making Out, Mentioned Anne Weying, Mild Smut, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possible smut, Slow Burn, They get steamy, Thirsty Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom in a dress, Venom in panties, Which is not a surprise for me I mean, flirtation, not so slow burn, such pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Infires/pseuds/Stellar_Infires
Summary: After being in a three month slump due to his old life unraveling, Eddie Brock walks along the streets of San Francisco and sees a small place called Soft Haven Cafe. Eddie walks in and his life is changed when he sees a looming presence of a muscular being who looks too good in a french maid costume. The menu is really good too.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Brock was a man of substance. He was a man with confidence, allure, pride, and success. 

Who was he kidding? That was who he used to be. A man with a high end job, a fiance who he was head over heels for, and a purpose in life. Then he just threw it all away. Now he was stuck to writing articles online when he can and written interviews on things he didn’t care too much about. 

The man walked along the streets of San Francisco, hunched over with his hands in the pockets of his grey hoodie. Really, the day couldn’t get any more sad. It’s been a few months since he spoke with Anne. He hoped she was happy. 

He forced himself to look up and turn his head, noticing a new cafe for the first time. Soft Haven Cafe? He could use a nice coffee right about now. Eddie Brock shuffled his feet toward the cafe door, opening the door with a gentle dinging of the bell on top. 

The cafe was simple enough. It had plush booths, swirl designs on the back of the chairs, and it was filled with soothing colors. A lot of pastel pink, but still it was very nice and kinda comforting. Eddie closed the door behind him and that is when he took in a large being in a… a… maid outfit walking toward him. Eddie found his jaw dropping to the floor. “Welcome to Soft Haven Cafe, Master.” The giant being cooed, their raspy voice making Eddie’s stomach curl with warmth. 

“Would you prefer a booth, Master? Or a table?” They asked, showing all of their shiny pointed teeth with a wide grin. 

Eddie found his mouth opening and closing, unable to stop holding eye contact with the being in front of him. They obviously weren’t human. H-how was this place not more popular? Or hell even caused a panic? He wasn’t complaining though. 

“Master?” The looming mass of sexy maid called.

“Booth.” He managed, clearing his throat. “I would like a booth, please.” 

The maid hummed happily, “What a nice choice, Master. Follow me.” 

The maid turned and oh God Eddie’s eyes went straight to their ass- WHAT WAS HE DOING?! 

He quickly followed after them, forcing himself to take in more of the surroundings. There weren’t that many people in the cafe, interestingly enough. Just two other people eating some cakes and apparently some lattes while they spoke to one another. 

The maid walked to a booth beside one of the wider windows, bowing their head as Eddie stiffly took a seat. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. How does one order from a maid cafe? He didn’t even know there was one right by where he lived! 

“Have you ever been here before, Master?” The maid asked, blinking their eyes at him. 

Eddie laughed nervously, “You can tell right away, huh?” 

This made the maid smile again. “Yes. But it is okay. I’ll take care of you.” 

Eddie found himself relaxing a little, smiling back. “What would you recommend?” 

The maid bent over slightly and showed him the menu that was on the table, describing all of the flavors they had of coffees, sweets, and even savory foods they had. Eddie hummed as he listened to them speak. Sometimes they didn’t form full sentences, but he understood them easily. He found himself drifting closer, wanting to feel the rumbling of their voice against him.

“Can I get the omelette rice and Darjeeling tea?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“Of course, Master.” They said, standing straight with a wide smile. “Call me over if you need anything.” 

Eddie found himself blushing at the way their voice deepened further at the last bit. God, what was wrong with him? The maids probably already deal with other perverts. They don’t need him drooling over them. He shook his head. He needed to focus. 

Eddie took out his phone and began to respond to emails along with making plans so he could write his next article. He needed to pay for rent soon. Eddie got so focused on his tasks that he didn’t realize the maid was walking toward him with his tea. 

“Here you are, Master.” They rasped with a grin, gently setting it in front of him. Eddie blinked before giving them a smile. “Thank you.” 

The maid stared at him for a moment, still smiling before they gave a small bow. “Your meal will be done soon.” 

They walked away, going to the other table to care for the other two customers a few tables away from him. Eddie looked at the tea in front of him. He wasn’t much of a tea drinker. He was more of a coffee or even a redbull kind of guy, but this sounded nice. He wanted to try new things in his life. 

He took a small sip and nodded his head, liking how it soothed his throat and warmed his chest. He took another, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the first feelings of relaxation this week. Eddie continued to drink his tea as he finished up his emails and even his voicemails. Not that he had many voicemails anymore, but he still had some nonetheless. Soon his food was brought out and placed in front of him. 

Eddie smiled at the maid in front of him before cutting a piece and taking a bite. His eyes widened at the taste. It was phenomenal. It was simple but there was so much flavor and- okay he was definitely coming back after this. 

“How do you like it, Master?” The maid asked, their arms crossed as they held their hands together. Eddie couldn’t stop himself and looked at the cleavage that created through the heart shaped opening of the dress. 

Eddie suddenly felt like it was hard to swallow. “It’s delicious.” He said, looking away nervously. His face was BURNING. “Definitely one of my favorites now.”  
The maid let out a soft rumbling laugh. “I am happy to hear that. Enjoy your meal.” They said before walking away. 

Hanging his head with his shame, Eddie ate his meal and tried not to think about how attractive he thought the maid was. Eventually he finished his food and his tea, licking his lips as he felt satisfied with the meal he had. He raised his hand for the check, looking for the maid he had. However another maid came over. This one was smaller in stature and a mixture of red and black. 

“Hey.” They greeted. 

Eddie cleared his throat, “May I get my check, please?” 

The red and black maid nodded, “Of course. Master.” They said, an afterthought ask they walked away. They seemed new, since the other maid seemed to find it automatic in saying that greeting. It was funny though. At least Eddie wasn’t the only one not used to this. 

Getting his check, Eddie made sure to leave a nice tip for the maid who helped him out and stood up. He didn’t see them out. Did they finish their shift? He felt a bit disappointed, but it would be fine. He was definitely coming back to the cafe now. He hoped to see them then. 

Turning his body toward the door, he blinked in surprise when he saw the looming maid. “Leaving, Master?” They asked, tilting their head to the side.  
Eddie lightly smiled, “Yeah. It was nice coming in here. I’m glad I came in.” 

The maid looked at the floor for a moment, looking almost… shy? Eddie’s heart couldn’t take this. 

“We hope to see you soon, Master.” The maid said, looking up and giving him the wide grin he was coming to adore. 

“See you.” Eddie said, waving before moving around them and walking out of the cafe. He walked home, feeling warmer and more content about his life than he had felt in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I was going through a severe case of writer's block and of course...... Symbrock made me come back to life! This time it was a Maid Cafe AU and I could not resist.  
> I will admit that I do not know much about Maid Cafes and have never been to one. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and get ready for the second one!  
> THE PINING HAS JUST BEGUN.
> 
> Full credit to owlapinart on Tumblr for drawing this and giving me inspiration <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symbrock heavily pining over the other and one of them finally makes a move!

Eddie had to stop himself from going to Soft Haven Cafe the day after. After all, wouldn’t that be weird if he did that? He knew some people could be regulars, but still. He just… didn’t want to come off as too creepy or off putting. Even if he really wanted to see that Maid again. 

Sometimes late at night, he had to stop himself from thinking maybe the maid was thinking about him too. Since they were sort of looking at him often and- jesus he was becoming lucid. He just needed to live his life as he has for the past few months and do what needs to be done. 

And yet here Eddie is, three days later in front of the Soft Haven Cafe. Eddie put a hand over his face, taking a deep breath before he opened the door. The bell rang above his head, alerting whoever was near by of his entrance. There were a few more customers this time around, but it wasn’t full either. Eddie stared at his shoes, debating on turning around and walking out the door right now.

“Back again so soon, Master?” Said the raspy voice that has taken up his thoughts for the past few days. 

Eddie looked up, feeling his cheeks burn as he took in the maid’s wide smile. “Uhhh…” He said dumbly. He began to rub the back of his head. “You guys… make good lattes.” He mumbled. 

“You haven’t had our lattes yet, Master.” The maid corrected, their smile getting even wider if possible. 

Well, Eddie was royally fucked. His entire face was burning now. “I uhh… saw another table last time have some. I thought it would be good!” He said quickly, trying to save himself from the hole he was digging himself into. 

The maid hummed, their voice sounding so rich and rumbly that Eddie just wanted to rest his head against their wide chest. Eddie didn’t realize they were just staring at each other until the other maid from before called out a name. 

“Venom!” They called, sounding annoyed. “Can you please take… Master to a booth?” 

Eddie awkwardly chuckled and looked at the maid in front of him. The maid looked sheepish. “Sorry, Master. This way.” 

So that was their name? Venom? He rather liked it. He followed after them to the booth he was in before. He sat down and was handed the menu again.

“See anything you like, Master?” They asked, their arms semi crossed as their hands intertwined together. 

Was it so bad that Eddie wanted to say yes, and in fact it was them? Probably. He bit his lip and looked at the menu again. “This curry looks nice.” He said, pointing to the one he wanted. “And I’ll have the darjeeling tea again.” 

The maid, Venom, smiled. “Yes, Master.” 

This then became a cycle in Eddie Brock’s daily life. Every few days he would come into the Cafe, Venom would take him to his usual booth and he would order something different on the menu. As the weeks went on, Eddie began to learn a bit more about Venom. 

How much they loved chocolate, how they disliked loud noises, and also that they get really flustered whenever Eddie calls them ‘love’. At first it was just an accident. Something that Eddie had said without realizing it while they were talking as he was ordering. He couldn’t tell if Venom could blush, but how shy they acted was definitely an indicator.

Even as Eddie profusely apologized for his behavior, Venom looked at him with a grin. “I like it, Master.” 

Oh Eddie’s poor heart could barely take this. “Okay.” He murmured, smiling back at them. 

After that, their weird relationship sort of escalated. There was a little more flirting involved, more glances, more staring, and it really took Eddie awhile to realize maybe Venom was actually interested in him back. 

Eddie had just finished the tiramisu cake Venom had recommended, and it was amazing. Ever since he had been around the cafe, he had been eating more chocolate. It was getting ridiculous, but he couldn’t say no to Venom when they offered. Especially since chocolate was one of their favorites. 

Venom walked over with the tray and set the dishes onto the table. “I’ll get the check.” They said, doing a little curtsey. 

“Thanks, love.” Eddie mumbled, flushed. Even though Venom said they liked it, he just couldn’t help but get so shy. This felt like it was becoming… more? He wasn’t sure. He was inside of his own head until he heard metal fall onto the floor. Eddie turned his head to look at Venom, brows furrowed with worry.

“Oh.” Venom said. “Clumsy me.” They said rather innocently. At that they bent down at a 12 degree angle to pick up the utensil, giving Eddie a front row seat of the maid’s pink lace lanties that were stretched over their taut ass under that petticoat uniform. 

Eddie made a noise that sounded like he was choking on his tongue, eyes nearly bulging out of his head because he couldn’t look away. Holy shit, HE COULDN’T LOOK AWAY. 

Eddie opened his mouth to try to say something, but Venom was already standing up straight, utensil in hand. Eddie could have sworn he heard the maid humming as they sauntered to the counter. 

The maid turned their head toward Eddie, giving them a shit eating grin before turning to speak to Carnage. That is when it hit Eddie. The maid did that on PURPOSE. Eddie slowly turned his body to face his tea cup, holding it with both of his hands. The gears of his mind were rolling, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Venomisinterestedvenomisinterestedvenomisinterestedholyfuck. 

Although was Venom only interested in him… physically? Eddie was interested in that too, but he couldn’t help but… want more possibly. If Venom agreed as well.  
The main question was, what was he going to do about it? Eddie swallowed hard. He saw Venom walking back over to his booth, the check in their hands. They seemed to be giving him a look, their eyes squinting almost and then Eddie saw a flash of Venom’s tongue. 

This was Venom giving him bedroom eyes. Oh, oh fuck. Eddie felt his cock give an interested twitch. 

“Here you are, Master.” Venom said demurely, their raspy voice making Eddie’s heart pound. 

Eddie felt himself begin to sweat a little. He felt his cheeks flush and his hands began to fumble as he looked for his wallet. “Thank you, love.” He managed. 

He took out his credit card out and handed it to Venom. Their fingers brushed against each other’s, and Eddie had to bite his lips to hold back a moan. They have never really touched before, but that moment felt so… right? As if that touch was something he had been missing all of his life. He didn’t understand it, but he wanted to take a chance. 

“Venom.” He blurted as the maid began to turn away. He had noticed the slight disappointment in their features when he didn’t respond earlier. Venom’s eyes seemed to light up even more than usual. Shit, Eddie had never called them by their name before. 

“Yes, Eddie?” They asked, taking a step closer to the booth. 

Eddie opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling like a wreck. Would Venom take a chance on him? He was nothing but an ordinary human. Venom would have anyone they wanted. Any being they wanted. But for some reason, they seemed interested in him. Eddie didn’t want to lose that. 

“Do you want to have dinner sometime?” He blurted, desperately hoping he didn’t misread anything. 

Venom’s wide smile grew, their chest rumbling with happiness it sounded like. Almost a purr. “Asking me on a date, Eddie?” 

Eddie’s face burned even hotter than before. If he wasn’t sweating bullets before, he was now. “If that is alright with you, yes.” He said, his voice slightly wavering at the end with uncertainty. 

The purring sound grew louder in response, and for some reason it didn’t put Eddie off. He stared at Venom’s chest, wanting to rest his hand against them. To feel them again and be close. He wanted to be deserving of that. 

“Very much alright, Eddie.” They mused, leaning closer to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “Meet me here tomorrow at 5. Can go on date after work.” 

Eddie found himself dumbly nodding along, feeling Venom’s body heat against his. He wanted them closer. He felt something hot and slimy slide against his ear. Eddie closed his eyes and tried not to get a full hard on when he realized it was Venom’s tongue. 

“Tasty.” They hummed, a finger sliding down his arm before walking away to the counter. 

Eddie let out a long exhale, trying his best to not go over there and kiss that being senseless. They were teasing him! Two could play at that game... if Eddie could think of something. As Venom began to walk over to return his card, Eddie got an idea. As Venom belt over slightly to give Eddie his credit card, Eddie gently grasped Venom’s wrist and slightly stood up, pressing a kiss against their mouth. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, love.” Eddie said, feeling smug at making the being’s eyes go comically wide. He stood up straight and began to walk away, excited and already making plans for tomorrow’s date. He stepped out of the cafe and began to walk down the street. 

He didn’t get very far until someone pushed him against the wall in an alley. “Wha-’ Eddie started, seeing Venom before they crashed their mouth with his. 

Eddie let out a long moan when he felt Venom slide their impossibly long tongue against his. God, imagine what that tongue could do to his body. Eddie eagerly wrapped his arms around Venom’s neck, kissing them back with abandon. All of these months of flirting, eyeing the other, and pinning has finally been broken. 

Eventually Eddie had to pull away to breathe, but Venom began to attack his neck with licks and teeth. Eddie let his head lull back, panting as he let Venom have his way with him. This was not the most romantic setting but fuck. He wanted more. He pressed Venom impossibly closer, his hands began to wander. Touching Venom was a whole new experience. It was like touching electricity. It tinged and almost burned in the best of ways, so smooth as well and almost flexible. 

Venom grabbed Eddie’s legs and wrapped them around their waist, making Eddie whimper at the strength they had. He wanted more more more more. He felt Venom slide a hand up to cup his chest, their thumb playing with his nipple. 

“Venom…” Eddie moaned, gripping onto them like a lifeline. 

There was a car horn, and Eddie realized where they were. “Wait, wait.” He was gasping for breath, trying to get Venom to look at him. 

Venom looked up with an annoyed growl, their presence just encompassing him with so many feelings and wants. “Date first.” He managed, still having a hard time trying to come back to terms that they had to stop. 

“Not in public.” He added, meaning what they were doing now. He wasn’t sure if Venom would understand, since he wasn’t speaking full sentences at the moment. However, it seemed like they did. Venom made another rumbling noise and slowly began to set Eddie down. 

Licking his lips, Eddie took a deep breath and looked at Venom with an awkward grin. “Did you run out of work to get me?” He asked, letting out a breathless laugh.  
Venom smiled as well, raising their large hand to brush it against Eddie’s face. “You missed.” 

A laugh escaped out of Eddie before he could stop himself. “Did I?” He teased back. He took a step closer, feeling confidence rise in him. 

“On our date tomorrow, I won’t miss.” He promised. 

This earned him another loud purr from Venom, who was looking at him like they wanted to eat him alive. Honestly? He would let them. 

“Good.” They said, their voice promising so much more. 

Eddie forced himself to take a step back, knowing he needed to leave anyway to get his new topic for the week. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, taking a few more steps back out of the alley. 

Venom watched him with an almost predatory grin, “Tomorrow, Eddie.” 

The man shivered at the finality in their voice. Almost as if he was 100% Venom’s by tomorrow night. Maybe he already was. Eddie gave Venom another shy smile before he got back into the crowd, walking in the direction he needed to go. 

Eddie went to bed that night with messy sheets and relaxed limps, falling asleep with a smile on his face. Thinking of a certain being with eyes that transfix him and a smile that makes him feel special. He had a feeling that this date was going to change his entire life. He just hoped it was for the better, since it would be Venom by his side.

Eddie slept, heart filled with hope and excitement to see Venom again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> Thank you for waiting and so sorry for the delay! I had a lot of heavy projects with family problems and computer problems.  
> I am back and I am thinking of adding some smut! What do you all think?  
> Should I add some smut after their date? Huhuhuhu~ 
> 
> I hope you are all having a nice New Year and know that I adore all of you  
> Also, thank you to the people who have read and commented on my other works, it makes my heart warm to see familiar names <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I was going through a severe case of writer's block and of course...... Symbrock make me come back to life! This time it was a Maid Cafe AU that I could not resist.  
> I will admit that I do not know much about Maid Cafes and have never been to one. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and get ready for the second one!  
> THE PINING HAS JUST BEGUN. 
> 
> Full credit to owlapinart on Tumblr for drawing this and giving me inspiration <3


End file.
